Slowly Coming Together
by hiddentoall
Summary: Loving people takes time. It can sometimes take even longer to admit to feelings you have. (This is Koumi, unsure if there will be side relationships)
1. Chapter 1

She always enjoyed to shop and be on top of the fashion trends. Usually, she went alone, but Mimi decided perhaps she'll take someone who wouldn't typically go shopping in order to pull him away from that laptop he's always tapping away on. Izzy was not typically seen at a mall unless he needed things for his laptop. Mimi found this as a way to get closer to him. They didn't communicate much out of the digital world topic.

When she lived in America, she and Izzy would occasionally talk over webcam. Of course occasionally meant probably twice a week. That gave enough time between their calls for things to happen. Mimi enjoyed the times she could spend time with the other digidestined through skype too, talking about her American friends, the fashion there, and the little things Americans do that are different from things in Japan.

That day, she stood at the train station waiting for Izzy. She had lied, saying others would be joining them, in hopes to coax him into it. He was on the fence about it at first, but eventually agreed to go. When spotting him, Mimi hurried over, "So you didn't flake! I was beginning to think you did."

"Well, it'd be rude of me to not show up or to suddenly cancel without reason, so here I am." He gestured his arms out and then let them down. They stood there for a minute, awkwardly looking at each other then looking around.

"Let's get on the train, I already got tickets." Mimi grinned at him and held up the little pieces of paper. He laughed slightly and thanked her.

"How much was mine, I'll pay yo-"

"On me, Izzy." Mimi put his ticket in his hand and held up a peace sign, "Let's hurry before we miss the train!"

Izzy smiled softly while they walked to the train. It was kind of her to pay for his ticket, they were friends of course, but he couldn't help but feel bad about it. However, he kept his mouth shut about it, he didn't want to upset her by pestering her to let him pay back. Instead he'd buy her ticket for the train back most likely.

When finally getting to the train, the two got on while they had the chance. They took some seats close to the door and sat together. Izzy broke the silence between them, "I'm guessing, based on the fact it's just us, that everyone else had to cancel?"

"No, I just didn't invite anyone else." Mimi shrugged, "Figured we should spend some one on one time together."

Izzy looked at her, his head tilted slightly down, "You know, I'm not entirely surprised at this. You talked about shopping with me many times in the past, only back then you wanted to do it to give me a better wardrobe."

Mimi giggled and nodded, "Yeah, but that isn't happening ever, is it?"

"Chances are slim." Izzy chuckled back to her. They sat in content silence on their way to the Shibuya district in Tokyo. Izzy looked at his watch then looked to Mimi, "How long is this train ride anyway?"

"Um, I think it said 50 minutes?" Mimi thought back to buying the tickets.

"Oh wow. This'll be awhile." Izzy looked out the window behind them.

"Yeah, now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. I woke up very early this morning and it's just starting to hit me." Mimi yawned and leaned on him ever so slightly.

"Oh, go ahead." Izzy nodded. She fell asleep on his shoulder, so he kept from moving his right arm as to make sure she didn't wake up from disruption. He would fiddle on his phone with his left hand, but there wasn't much to do. He somehow didn't realize he got a text from Tai earlier. Izzy remembered he'd been too preoccupied with meeting Mimi that his mind must not have realized the text. When he opened it, he laughed a bit.

' _Yo Izzy, are you busy? Matt, TK, Davis, and I are going to the movies later. Joe can't come, he's studying.'_

Izzy started typing away on his phone, ' _Sorry, I'm going with Mimi to the Shibuya district so she can shop. The train ride can be up to an hour long. Why not take Cody, Sora, Kari or Yolei?'_ He sent the text and waited reply. A few minutes later, his phone buzzed in his hand.

' _Well, Matt said Sora is spending the day with her mom and Kari made plans with Yolei to hang out with their friends. Cody is a little young for the movie we're seeing. Why'd you agree to SHOPPING with MIMI?'_

Izzy shook his head at his energetic friend, ' _She invited me and assumed others were coming, but she lied so we're on our own. She did it so we could have our one on one time, she's sleeping right now.'_

Tai was quick to reply this time, ' _Yeah, okay, but shopping with her will be busy. I mean BUSY. You better be ready to hold all those bags and boxes.'_

Izzy rolled his eyes, ' _Tai, it's nothing I can't handle. I helped her through a maze while she was extremely mad at me and we got through it fine. Shopping is no big deal compared to everything in the digital world.'_

Tai's response only said, ' _If you say so...'_ and if Izzy could remember correctly, Tai hadn't mentioned a shopping trip with Mimi. Then again, they all went to one before she went to America. She did buy a lot, but maybe things had changed.

Finally the individual on the intercom spoke, "We are now arriving in the Shibuya district." and Izzy shook Mimi awake.

"We're here?" She yawned.

"That would be correct. Let's hurry." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the train. Once they stepped off, he let go. Mimi hugged his arm. Shocked, Izzy looked to her.

"I don't want us to get separated, calm down." Mimi snickered. He knew his reaction was a little too much, he felt slightly embarrassed for the sudden response to contact.

Izzy finally replied, "Uh, yeah, good idea. Don't want an accident like the first time we all returned from the digital world."

"Oh when we got food? That may have been troublesome for you and Joe, but the rest of us enjoyed it." Mimi pulled him through the crowd and lead him across the station.

Izzy sighed, "Yeah, but we had no money left and weren't sure how to get home."

"Oh c'mon, we're still alive today. Speaking of food, let's get some!" Next thing he knew, Mimi was taking lefts and rights, looking for a certain place.

"What are you looking for?" Izzy finally asked when she took out her phone.

"A place called Tamawarai." Mimi typed the name in her phone.

Izzy looked around them to see if it was around them. Suddenly, he was jerked by Mimi who was hurrying towards the restaurant. Upon arriving, they were already mistaken as a couple.

"Table for two then?" The hostess asked curiously.

"Yes please." Mimi nodded, acting oblivious to the situation they were being put in.

"We have a nice table over here. A nice, romantic setting." The hostess set down menus and left the two of them.

"Why'd you want to come here anyway?" Izzy asked while taking his seat. Mimi sat across from him and pointed to something on the menu. Izzy groaned when he read it, "Natto soba?"

Mimi pulled back sharply, "I like natto and yakisoba, so why not? I read about it. I'm hoping it's as great as people make it out to be!"

After an hour or so in the restaurant, the two paid for their meals and left. Mimi latched onto him again, taking him to all the stores she wanted to visit. She would go back and forth on certain dresses or shoes, trying on several pieces of clothing, buying shirts, tights, most things she thought were cute. Meanwhile, Izzy had stayed patient with her, not complaining about carrying the bags or boxes. Although his expression did not match these feelings of patience, Mimi knew he was trying his hardest to stay tolerant to her constant whines when he is too far behind or when they don't have her size in stock. Izzy already knew what it was like for her to blow up on him and that, when she wanted attention, she could be very moody. Luckily, they both got through the day without angering one another. In fact, they could both describe the day as enjoyable. They had many laughs together and Izzy even allowed her to suggest an outfit for him to buy (needless to say, she sold it so well he just had to buy it).

The two were back on the train, on their way home after a long day of shopping. Izzy strategically found a way to reduce Mimi's amount of bags and boxes to only two boxes and three bags to carry by using space in the bigger bags. Izzy only had one bag compared to the amount Mimi had, yet he still carried her things. Perhaps he just got swept up in everything going on and forgot they were hers, but he knew that wasn't it. He convinced himself he was only being a gentleman.

Mimi noticed Izzy's troubled expression, "Are you tired? You can sleep if you want."

Izzy looked to her, "You don't want to sleep?" When she shook her head he grinned, "Yeah, that'd be nice to sleep. Wake me when we're close to Odaiba." He leaned against her slightly and closed his eyes. Mimi smiled to herself gladly and proceeded to braid her hair to pass time while looking out the window. Every once in a while, Izzy would stir or shift slightly, but he never opened his eyes from what Mimi could tell.

Upon hearing the word 'Odaiba,' Mimi shook Izzy awake. He slowly opened his eyes. Mimi smirked and told him, "We'll be in Odaiba soon, wake up!"

"Yeah, I figured. Thank you for waking me up." Izzy straightened up and yawned. The train came to a stop and the person on the intercom welcomed them back to Odaiba. Mimi and Izzy had their things in hand and stepped off the train.

"Thanks for not complaining or ditching me today. I had fun." Mimi told him.

"As did I, today was quite entertaining for it being shopping." Izzy nodded in agreement, looking down at her to reply.

Mimi rose a brow, "When did you need to start looking down at me?"

Izzy also rose a brow and then looked up, putting a hand on his chin. He thought for a moment before responding, "I'm not quite sure, sometime between your visit when Diaboromon returned and when you moved back I believe." Mimi puffed out her cheeks, causing Izzy to laugh, "The probability of me being taller was greater than you being perpetually taller."

She snickered and sighed, "Yeah, but it's still surprising on how fast it happens."

"I agree, so much can happen over years and we've both been around for each other for those events, but not always physically." Izzy continued walking with her, holding her things along with his own again.

"But it was still pleasant that way. It's always good to keep in contact with important people." Mimi hooked their arms when they went through a crowd.

"Which of us did you talk to more often anyway? I knew you talked to all of us often, but we all could never figure out who had the most contact with you." Izzy wasn't fazed by Mimi's actions at this point, they had been doing it all day.

Mimi thought for a moment, "Hm, I think it was you, Izzy. You were always easily accessible and awake at the later hours in this time zone. Also you listen more than you talk, so that let me vent more out to you."

Izzy blushed slightly but played it off with a quick response, "Yeah, that seems about right. There were times the others didn't know what I was talking about when I mentioned the things you told me."

"Well, I'd tell you all information I wouldn't tell the others, so it doesn't surprise me."

"What are you implying?"

"I told you stuff I didn't tell Tai, Matt, or TK. I would tell Sora or Kari things I wouldn't tell any of you guys." Mimi shrugged.

"Seems reasonable." Izzy nodded.

Izzy had decided he'd walk Mimi home. It was close enough to his apartment, so why not? When arriving at her door, the two hugged goodbye and he parted holding a single bag containing the outfit Mimi suggested he buy. He called his home phone to inform his parents he was on his way back currently.

Soon enough he was at home and sitting in front of his laptop, staring at an old love letter he wrote in his younger years. He laughed when he remembered the events that occurred when everybody found out he was typing one. Mimi was so set on it being about her because she believed everyone liked her and that one day every boy on Earth will be bowing down to her. Tai was knocking down every possibility of it being Sora or Kari, even the digimon were involved. He decided he'd go back and read it. Every once in a while he'd cringe because of what he wrote, thinking it cheesy or just plain ridiculous. Izzy thought for a moment before making the choice of rewriting it, except this time he'd give it to the recipient he planned on giving it to years ago.

* * *

 **A/N: hello** **(n˘v˘•)¬** **I have begun a fanfiction. I don't typically share the things I write, but I could use the critiques to help with my writing projects in the future! Don't hold back. I will also try to update as much as I can. It's difficult to find Koumi stories on occasions, so I hope I can stick with this! Also, the love letter from the past thing was from a drama CD ^^' I hope you all don't mind! Thank you for reading** **∩(︶▽︶)∩**


	2. Chapter 2

Izzy woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing, his head down on his desk. He lifted his head to see it was a text from Tai again, ' _So, how was shopping?'_ Izzy sighed and stretched. He threw his phone onto his bed and stood up, going to the kitchen for food.

His mother had made tea and left a note on the counter, telling Izzy she went out to get groceries. He decided he'd pour a cup of tea and eat a banana. After eating, he showered, brushed his teeth, his regular morning routine. When returning to his phone, he saw he had received another text.

' _Hey Izzy, thanks again for coming shopping with me yesterday \\(uvu)/ we'll need to do that again soon!'_ Izzy laughed and shook his head at her little emoticons.

He was quick to reply to the text seeing as she sent it a while ago, ' _It was no problem, perhaps next time we could just get coffee or tea instead though.'_

Next thing he did was reply to Tai. Izzy wasn't one to ignore, he just replied late usually, ' _It was fine, not as bad as you think it is. Mimi has some self-control.'_

Meanwhile, Mimi was sitting in her room, sorting out her newly bought clothes. Inside her room were Sora, Kari, and Yolei, helping Mimi fold or hang the clothes. Mimi had told them all about her shopping trip, leaving out a few bits and pieces here and there. Not all of those sweet moments needed to be shared.

"Izzy let you pick out an outfit for him?" Yolei exclaimed excitedly, hugging Kari and bouncing up and down on Mimi's bed.

Mimi nodded, "Yeah, I'm hella persuasive." She flipped her hair back for effect. This caused all the girls to giggle, "But in all seriousness, he was skeptical about a few of the choices I made, but when he tried it on he was sold. The whole concept of the outfit was centered around his shoes since there was no way in getting him to buy different ones just so he could wear one outfit."

Sora smirked and rose a brow, "Funny, you sound kinda like Izzy. And you wanted to spend one on one with him?"

Mimi blushed and pulled her hair over her face to hide it, "I didn't mean to sound like him, I was just being serious for a second. We haven't really had one on one in person, it was an overdue event that was bound to happen."

Kari giggled and Sora translated, "I believe you mean you wanted to hang out with him without the clique ruining the atmosphere."

Mimi sighed and let her hair fall back into place, "I guess you could say that, there's no way to hide it around you guys. I don't know, I mean it did feel like the atmosphere was romantic. Like I was hanging on him the entire day."

Yolei gasped, "You didn't mention that earlier!"

Mimi laughed nervously, "I wasn't planning on telling anyone, I kinda wanted to keep that to myself." She rubbed the back of her neck. At that moment, she received Izzy's text. Smiling, she replied, ' _Coffee or tea it is! When are you free, let's set something up. How about after school next week? Starting our second year in high school calls for celebration!'_

"What's got you all smiley?" Sora smirked yet again, "Izzy text you?"

Mimi rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh hush. We're planning something."

"Ooh! Do tell!" Yolei leaned in with a wide grin, but it soon turned to a frown when Mimi replied.

"It's a special celebration for our second year of high school, which none of you are experiencing. I know if I tell you where we're going, you'll try to spy, so I can't tell you where." Mimi sighed

Even Kari frowned at this news, "Well that's upsetting." Mimi's phone beeped again and they all looked to the phone sitting in front of Mimi. Some of the message was displayed on the screen, but Mimi was quick to take the phone into her hands. Kari giggled slightly, "At least read the reply out loud."

Mimi rose a brow and decided she'd do it after reading it over herself, "Okay, it says 'Yeah, I'm down to celebrate! Just us from our ' _clique'_ I'm assuming since we're the only two entering our second year. How about' oh well looks like I can't read that part." She burst into laughter and the rest of the girls did the same.

Izzy was glad when he and Mimi made their plans to go to a little cafe by the school the next week. Maybe he could that love letter next week too, Mimi always makes him feel brave to an extent. He would've made an elaborate plan right then if he hadn't agreed to go to Matt's place to hang with the boys including Davis, Ken, and Cody. Why they were all so interested in the shopping trip was beyond his comprehension.

Izzy walked with hands in his pocket to Matt's apartment. They weren't only going to talk about that trip, there were plans for a 4 vs 4 soccer match, maybe going to a place for late lunch afterwards. Just thinking about yesterday's events made him grin. Jogging up the apartment building stairs, he prepared for the whistles and teases when he'd describe his time with Mimi. Tai knew about the most about his day with Mimi, but he knew Tai couldn't hide the details he got forever. He theorized that Tai told Matt and/or Kari since if he didn't want to tell Kari, Matt was next best thing, or telling Matt wasn't enough and his sister knew how to listen. Matt seemed like he wouldn't want to meddle in other people's personal lives, but when it comes to his best friends, how could he not? All the digidestined knew that. Izzy knocked on the apartment door and was let in by Matt.

"So, what was going on yesterday?" Davis was the first to question him.

"Mimi invited me to go shopping. She told me others were coming, admitted to lying, and then we went to Shibuya. Of course, the first thing we did was get lunch." He began his story of what he could recall from the previous day.

"Where'd you guys go?" Tai pressed, his voice was quite neutral for being on the topic of a friend hanging out with a girl.

"I don't remember what it was called, but they served natto soba." Izzy cringed at the thought of it. He wasn't as fond of natto as Mimi was.

"Oh gross." Matt made a face of disgust.

"My thoughts exactly. Mimi enjoyed it though, of course. She always liked weird foods you wouldn't typically have." Izzy told them.

"Really?" Cody asked him. Izzy recalled that Cody wasn't as close to Mimi as he and the other original digidestined. In fact, neither were Ken or Davis. Maybe Davis was closer to her than the other two.

"Yeah, I didn't know that either." TK added in. Tai, Matt, and Joe all nodded in agreement, adding little things like "Me too" and such.

"Oh, well, she did tell me certain things she wouldn't tell you guys or anyone else when we all webcammed to stay in contact. Going on, after we ate, she dragged me to a bunch of stores, put together an outfit that I would like for myself. She's really good at that, she coordinated it all with my shoes. Mimi did buy a lot for going to a school that requires uniforms, but I suppose she'll always have many options for breaks and weekends. We ended up putting smaller boxes in bigger boxes and the same with bag just so we didn't need to take up a lot of room on the train. Compared to my one bag, she had a large amount of bags and boxes, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle. When we got on the train, she let me sleep in return for letting her sleep on the train ride there. Mimi isn't a nuisance to shop with, she is just passionate about fashion and determined to keep up with it, I believe." Although he spoke relatively quickly, the boys didn't take a lot of time processing it.

"You defend her so kindly, but I think you do have a point." Joe pushed his glasses up and nodded.

Tai leaned back and sighed, "Yeah, but the way he said it made him sound like he has a crush on her and it was a date."

Izzy rolled his eyes, "It wasn't a date."

Ken, of all people, was quick to add on, "He didn't deny the crush."

"That's right, kid Izzy would've been quick to deny that. He wouldn't even tell who that love letter was written for." Matt looked to Izzy with suspicion.

After shifting glances amongst one another, Izzy confessed, "So what if I like Mimi, she's a person, I'm a person, we've been friends for so long. I didn't think this was a possible outcome for me when we were little. To me, the probability I would fall for anyone in our circle did not exist, there was no way. That love letter was never even given or sent to the person I wanted to give it to."

"Who were you going to give it to, anyway? All we knew was that it was to one of the girls in the digidestined clique, so obviously you caught feelings for someone in our circle back then." Tai rose a brow, remembering the fuss everyone made about it.

Izzy was reluctant to reply, but forced her last name out, "...Tachikawa."

"Tachikawa as in Mimi Tachikawa?" Matt's eyes widened at her name.

"Yeah. After I wrote that, I lost interest. Some reason though, I kept it. I read it yesterday, it was the cheesiest thing I've ever read." Izzy waved off the thought.

"Oh, I liked Mimi around then too." Joe nodded.

"Me too, but I liked all the girls, they were so kind." TK smiled at the memories.

Davis nudged TK playfully, "And now you can't have any of them, not even Yolei."

"What are you talking about, I have Kari of course." TK replied quickly. This caused Davis to make a sour face.

"Well, I liked her first." Davis started the argument, but was cut off by TK saying, "Not true." Davis then tried saying he was always by her side, but Tai crossed that off the list by telling about TK and Kari's constant webcam sessions and meet ups. That shut Davis up quickly.

"And technically, he could still have Mimi." Cody brought this up, "It is kind not to date someone your friend likes, but that doesn't make them unavailable."

"No, I'm sure he's sticking with Kari. As much as he claims to be a ladies man and having lots of dates, this kid is set on one girl. He hasn't gone on any dates at all." Matt smirked to his brother.

Tai laughed, "No, he's gone on one."

TK groaned, "Tai, I didn't tell Matt yet. And you only know because you just so happened to answer the door for once."

"We'll save this for a different time, right now we need to focus on what Cody said. Mimi isn't off the market just because Izzy likes her. Sora mentioned Mimi talking about Izzy more often than she used to for awhile, but that doesn't mean she likes him." Matt got serious and this surprised everyone.

"I agree. For all I know, our little celebration could be with others in our grade." Izzy mumbled out loud.

"Okay, Mimi must've planned that, you don't plan celebrations." Tai looked over to the red haired teen.

"She did, I just suggested a place. She said she wanted to celebrate our second year of high school, which I'm guessing it was worded that way because she wanted more one on one time."

"Some of us have experienced it though." Joe pointed to Izzy, but Izzy shut that down with a glare that made it known he did not want the others to join them.

"Izzy probably wants it to be just them, hard to have a romantic setting with all of your friends too." Ken laughed nervously. The others picked up on what he was saying and kept it in mind.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to keep guys off of Mimi or Mimi off guys." TK suggested, "That's our best chance on making this work." A few guys nodded with TK's statement.

Izzy sighed and shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea. We shouldn't narrow down her choices just because I like her. Mimi should have the freedom to like who she wants and others should have the freedom to like her. No need to be childish and cause problems for her."

"Then that weakens your chances." Davis tried convincing Izzy to think it over.

"No matter what, that plan is never going to happen. Don't make her unhappy, she's our friend too." Izzy frowned that he even had to explain why that wasn't a possible plan.

"Izzy has a point, we should keep Mimi's feelings into consideration." Joe was the first to agree with him, which wasn't a surprise.

"Okay. We won't pursue that plan. Let's think it over after our 4 on 4 match." Tai pat Izzy on the back and the eight of them stood up, preparing to leave for a quick game. Izzy felt conflicted about his friends' ideas, unsure if they'd understand how he would like to do things. All Izzy wanted right now was for Mimi's happiness to stay while he tried to convey his feelings over a course of time.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for a late-ish update, I've been busy and suddenly not very motivated ^^' just wanting sleep. Hope this will satisfy you until next week! I kinda rushed to find an okay way to end this one, hope it's good. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick note! I didn't even think about how Tai's last comment on the ridiculous plan was worded, it sounded like they'd think that one over. What was meant to be conveyed was they wanted to think of new ideas, not trusting Izzy's ability to pursue girls/women without one ^^' (and the plan they agreed on will be revealed later (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧)** **so sorry I missed that, it'll be fixed soon so I can remove this note! This chapter will be a little more towards Mimi. Have fun!**

* * *

Mimi did her usual morning routine, keeping in mind that she and Izzy were going to a cafe after school. She often glanced to and from her make up, unsure to put a little more on or not. Mimi knew that this was just hanging out with Izzy, but something just made her want more on.

' _No,'_ She thought to herself, ' _Less is more. Besides, wearing make up for someone is against everything I live by. Wear to impress the world, not one person. Izzy probably wouldn't be impressed either, he hardly pays attention to what I look like other than the expression I'm making. I had to tell him I dyed my hair when we webcammed. I will not put on a little more make up for his sake. He's seen me bare faced many times. He didn't notice, but he has. He won't even notice a little more make up."_ Yet, she felt her hand reaching for a light pink lipstick. She could always wipe it off. She didn't want to wear it, yet at the same time she did. Mimi didn't know what kind of impulse this was.

Walking to school, she looked a bit grumpy, but the moment she saw her friends her face lit up. She put on her school shoes with them, talking excessively about the things they did during their break. Orientation was good the her, not only putting her in a class with her friends, but more importantly, with Izzy.

"Lipstick today?" Sakura asked curiously.

Mimi nodded in response, "Something just took over me today I guess. I wouldn't normally use lipstick, just felt like it?" She gave them a nervous smile.

"I love it!" Ana had smiled wide, "Maybe we should all wear lipstick a little more, it kinda gives the make up a complete look!"

"Oh, I don't know…" Mimi brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

Sakura sped up and stood in front of her, "Oh come on, it looks great."

"Yeah, okay." Mimi rolled her eyes with a smile. The three walked into their classroom, parting to put their things on their desks. Izzy was in the hall talking to Tai and Matt. Mimi could spot him from inside. They pat him on the back and waved goodbye. She frowned and rose a brow. Izzy walked in rolling his eyes at them. Mimi giggled a bit at this, hiding it well enough for him not to notice. He set his bag down in his seat behind her, "So, you're not backing out of our cafe plan, are you?" Mimi smirked at him.

"Why do you always think I'm going to ditch you or something?" Izzy laughed with a smile.

"Because you haven't always enjoyed talking to me." Mimi looked out the window, her expression vague.

"I did, you just used to jump to conclusions too quickly when I didn't respond to you immediately." Izzy had sat in his chair now.

"Oh yeah, I did do that, didn't I?" Mimi laughed a bit, looking over to him in the process.

Izzy paused for a second before asking, "Did you do something...different?"

"Different how?" Mimi questioned, seeing if he'd notice. He usually said nothing about these things, she was very surprised.

"I think...your make up? I mean, it's nice, but I don't think lipstick suits you?" Izzy had concern written all over his face when he said it, slightly afraid how she would react to his honest opinion.

"You're right, I didn't think it did either." Mimi waved at the air, "Just an impulse thing I did this morning. I was right to be skeptical."

"Now wait a second," Izzy grabbed her arm before she tried wiping it off, "Don't do that because I'm not too into it. That doesn't mean I'm right." There was silence between them. His heart was beating at an irregular pace just for it being contact. Her's was too, but she assumed it was because of his sudden movement that scared her into that.

"Okay. But if I don't have it on later, just know it was my choice." Mimi put her arm down while Izzy had let go.

"Okay." Was all Izzy managed before the bell had rung.

That entire class period, Mimi felt out of the zone. Not only did he notice something about her appearance changing, but he didn't think it suited her. She wasn't at all offended, everyone can speak their opinion. Mimi just felt surprised he noticed and was thrown off. She heard her name called and looked up from her "notes" to see the class staring at her. In times like these, Mimi would look to Ana or Sakura, who could start a fit of coughing to distract the teacher while Izzy whispered the answer. She did exactly that and the chain began, running smoothly as always. Mimi didn't do this all the time, just when she wasn't paying attention.

The bell rang for lunch which was a cue for Izzy to head to the roof to meet Matt and Tai for lunch. Mimi usually went straight to her friends, but she decided this was the time to go to the restroom so she could properly remove the lipstick. By the time she returned, Sora had joined the group, pulling up Izzy's desk to form a small square of girls.

"Why'd you wipe off your lipstick?" Ana was the first to question this time.

"I didn't think it suited me." Mimi waved it off with a small smile.

"Was it something Izzy said?" Sakura rose a brow, "I saw you two having a little quarrel."

"It wasn't a quarrel, he just so happened to notice my lipstick and gave an honest opinion. To be honest, I didn't even like the lipstick, that impulse turned out to be a disaster, that shade does not go with this uniform to me." Mimi answered while opening her bento. She wasn't lying exactly. Mimi wasn't that in love with the color, but it probably could match if she looked hard enough.

Sora looked to her and remembered, "Oh yeah, you two are hanging out today aren't you?"

Sakura and Ana looked to Mimi immediately, unknown to the fact that they had plans today, "Yes we are. Sorry I didn't tell you two, it's not that I was trying to hide it. It just slipped my mind I suppose." Mimi laughed nervously. She didn't tell them in fear they'd want to accompany her and Izzy. Normally, it'd be fine, but there was just this sinking feeling every time she thought about them coming and how different the atmosphere would be.

"You're lying. There is a reason to you not spilling the beans to us." Sakura looked to Mimi with suspicion.

"I'm not lying. What reason do I have to lie?" Mimi took a bite of her rice, curious to hear what her friends would say.

Ana spoke up after thinking for a moment, "Maybe because you like him and want a romantic atmosphere?"

Mimi thought for a second. Was having a crush on him really the reason she has been that way? Hanging onto him even when the streets weren't busy, wanting to up her make up game, not wanting spies or others to join them, her heart jumping when having contact, was it really because she felt something between them? Something more than just friendship? Mimi mumbled out loud, "Maybe I do like him…"

* * *

 **A/N: A shorter than normal chapter, I know /.\ some guys are making a new driveway and cut a bunch of phone lines running under the ground so the internet was out all weekend and most of Monday** **(╯** **︵╰** **,)** **And, of course, I use Google Drive to write these chapters, and that requires internet. Don't worry though! I will try to make the next chapter very long! Until next time ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)**


	4. Chapter 4

Mimi squinted and thought about the situation. She likes Izzy, that's something she knows for sure now. When did it happen though? Mimi was aware of the chemistry between them, they've been fairly close for years. While shopping, she never wanted to let go of him. When they parted, she just wanted to see him again. At that time, she assumed that this was normal behavior when you hang out with a friend you don't hang out with a lot. Then the feeling never went away. Even now, Mimi just wanted it to be the end of the day. All she wanted to do about this was to take things slow. Izzy wasn't one to rush into things and while she used to rush, Mimi now likes to take her time on things too.

"What was that?" Sora looked to her, slightly worried to see her friend looking down to her hands that were in her lap. Mimi's hair hung to either side, shielding her face.

Mimi looked up with a smile and told them all proudly, "I do like Izzy. I shouldn't lie to my friends and deny it." They all smiled back to Mimi's happy expression.

"For how long?" Sakura asked Mimi, genuinely curious. It was known by the entire that the class that Izzy and Mimi had a strong, unexplained friendship that no one bothered to question. Some suspected dating, but upon seeing Mimi smack Izzy to reality so brutally they realized that couldn't be.

Mimi shrugged and continued eating, "I'm not sure. Maybe a while? I'm often oblivious to when I begin to have romantic feelings towards someone."

Sora laughed and pat Mimi on the back lightly, "You can be very smart, but sometimes I worry about you."

"You shouldn't need to, I make good grades." Mimi waved Sora off with a goofy smile.

"I worry about how oblivious you are to love."

Mimi choked for a moment and coughed for a second before laughing, "Sora I know for sure this isn't love. You may have th-" She cut herself off before spewing digital world madness in front of people who had no idea what the crests were, "Love takes time, even I know that."

Sora rolled her eyes with a small smile, aware of what her friend would have said if it were just them, "Yes it does, but if this has been happening for a while you could be in love without knowing."

"Yeah okay." Mimi chuckled. The four finished eating and moved the desks back to their places. Sora left to return to her class and at that time Izzy had returned from an uneventful lunch with his foolish friends who insisted constantly for him to make a move on Mimi today. He sat down with a sigh and Mimi looked to him with a slightly confused face.

"Tai and Matt?" She asked him, wondering if they were the reason he seemed exhausted.

"Tai and Matt." Izzy nodded. They just looked to each other a moment before laughing. Mimi enjoyed these moments between them. Izzy did as well. He made a mental note that she had removed the lipstick. He looked down to the hand on his desk and saw the faded pink Mimi had tried to wash off, "Decided you didn't want to wear the lipstick?" He pointed a finger to the faded color on her hand.

"Yeah, it's annoying to eat with lipstick sometimes anyway." She smiled to him and he couldn't help but smile back. The bell rang and Mimi sat forward again. Time was practically flying and soon enough it was the end of the school day.

"You don't have any school activities today, do you?" Izzy asked Mimi while they walked to the shoe lockers.

"No, you?" Mimi looked to him. He shook his head and they continued walking with comfortable silence. Occasionally someone would stop one or the other asking about what they were up to after school, asking to go places, asking for help on something. Both of them did not hesitate to decline the offers due to commitments they made last week for today. Some found it suspicious that the two of them were walking together in silence, stopping together, changing shoes together.

Mimi and Izzy had changed their shoes and began walking to the cafe. Mimi turned to Izzy and decided to question him, "So, when is the next digital world trip?"

"You know, we could probably go during the weekend, all of us. It's been awhile since we all went together. It isn't a bad place for a picnic." Izzy offered.

Mimi's face was almost glowing with happiness, "A picnic? That would be great! I can make the food, someone could bring drinks, another a blanket, we could all have something to bring."

"Yeah, let's make sure to tell everyone. I think they'll look forward to it." Izzy looked down at her slightly. Mimi began rambling off on how much she'll need to make, how she'll need to recruit some helpers. They look a turn and Izzy opened the door to the small cafe. Mimi led them to a both by a window. The two were served immediately, Mimi ordering a bubble tea and Izzy getting a plain coffee.

They had casual conversation, smiling often, drinking their drinks joyfully. Mimi noticed he didn't add anything to his coffee, so she began conversation on that, "You like black coffee?"

"Yeah, I like the bitter taste. It keeps me more awake when I have late nights on the computer." Izzy spoke casually.

"So you like bitter sweets? Like candy and such." Mimi held her head in her hand, holding it up and leaning on the table.

"I suppose so. I don't eat sweets often in general, but I do enjoy dark chocolate." Izzy leaned back and hand his hands in his lap.

"Ah, dark chocolate is nice. I like all chocolate though, I have no preference." Mimi sat up straight now, smiling lazily.

This made him smile. Izzy had noticed she likes almost everything. It's like she finds something good about everything and everyone. While this was a bit dangerous when they were children in the digital world, it ended up helping them greatly, giving them many allies in the end. He enjoyed the positivity she radiated onto the people around her. It gave a nice, positive atmosphere.

Mimi noticed his smiling and looking into his coffee mug. She questioned this audibly, "What are you smiling about?"

Izzy looked up and decided the truth wasn't that bad, "How you can see good in everything and everyone." This made Mimi blush and smile ever so slightly. She didn't think it was about her.

"I see." She finally spoke, "That's sweet of you to say." Izzy's face turned the lightest shade of pink. Mimi giggled at that with enthusiasm. He began to laugh with her.

An hour or so later, the two said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. When Mimi got home, she laid on her bed and put her hands on her face. She closed her eyes and sighed with a smile. Meanwhile, Izzy was on his computer with a smile as he e-mailed the other digidestined about the picnic.

The following day, Mimi and Izzy happened to meet on their way to school, walking together and making plans for the picnic. The apartment with the busy parent who wasn't home often was the Ishida residence. Matt agreed for everyone to meet there to go into the digital world. Mimi took food duty, Sora planned to bring a blanket, the Yagami's were bringing drinks, Joe was going to have first aid in case anything happens, Izzy took the role of the organizer, Matt was hosting, TK was going to provide items for games (balls, blindfolds, markers, etc.), Yolei was going to bring little snacks from her family's convenience store, Cody was going to bring cups, and Davis was providing plates and napkins.

"So what time are we going to meet then?" Mimi asked him when they were close to school.

"I think 11:30 in the morning would be good. We can spend the afternoon there. Gives a good amount of catch up time for everyone and their digimon, as well as playing games and eating. Do a little adventuring around perhaps?"

Mimi nodded, "Sounds like a good time! The moment we start adventuring we'll probably run into trouble." She giggled when she added the last part.

"Let's hope you didn't jinx us." Izzy smiled to her. The two changed their shoes and walked on to class. The constant talking slightly confused some of their classmates. A few watched and listened carefully to their conversation from a distance. They were sat in their desks reminiscing on their past.

"And when you and Palmon knocked down that wall it was just so exciting! Like Tentomon and I were being saved by our best friends, how cool is that?" Mimi went on as she remembered the maze.

"Well we couldn't let our valuable friends be left in a labyrinth you ran into blindly." Izzy laughed slightly.

Mimi chuckled back, "Look I was upset and it just felt like the most reasonable thing to do in that situation! I was lucky I found you rather than someone else on that island. Then again, if it had been someone else I don't think it would've happened."

"It brought us together in the end and we grew closer." Izzy nodded, "But it was wrong of me to focus on something only I was interested in. Tentomon told me to listen, I had no manners at that age."

"I shouldn't have been so self-centered. When I was ten it was all about me, I even gloated that everyone liked me and one day my looks would make me the ruler of earth, every boy bowing down to me." Mimi sighed at the thought.

"Well, recently it was discovered you weren't wrong about everyone liking you." Izzy shrugged, "Most of the guys admitted to it."

"Most being who?" Mimi pushed him to go on.

"Unimportant information." Izzy waved it off.

"No, you have to tell me." Mimi poked his cheek. Izzy just laughed and shook his head.

"I don't have to do anything. You may have been intimidating once, but your force has no effect on me now."

"What? Why is that?" Mimi crossed her arms in disappointment.

"I've seen you at your best and your worst. Been with you through every problem you had in America and here. Seeing someone for a good portion of your life, eventually you understand them more. They become less of a threat to your laptop and more of friendly figure in your life that will listen and help you through tough stages of our existence. You did the same for me."

"Right, I remember. Like all those feelings you had never let out when you first discovered your parents weren't your biological parents." Mimi nodded and put a finger on her cheek.

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't have kept those in for so long." Izzy nodded back, "I cried a lot."

"Well, I cried a lot too." Mimi admitted, "I muted myself while you spoke so you couldn't tell, seeing as we were using international phone calls to speak at the time. Mute buttons work wonders."

"You sneaky snake." Izzy grinned and shook his head, "How could you lead me to believe I was crying on my own?"

"Being vulnerable in front of people is hard!" Mimi put her head on his desk, "I hate crying in front of my friends now despite how often I cried as a kid. It just doesn't happen as much anymore."

"I know." Izzy put a hand on her head and looked out the window, "I know you do." He ran his fingers through her long hair and set it back on his desk. Izzy's face was fairly neutral despite the obvious blushing. Mimi was also blushing, unsure of how to handle what just happened into words. She sat up he was still looking out the window. Mimi smiled, her face relaxed.

"Want to eat lunch together? We can talk about the picnic foods." Mimi offered. He looked to her and noticed her relaxed expression. Izzy smiled back and nodded.

"We can make a list of things you would want to make then cross off the ones not everyone will like." Izzy suggested, "Or just decide and enjoy today's lunch." He shrugged.

"I am okay with either of those suggestions." Mimi's smile shifted into a smirk. He chuckled slightly and when the bell rang, Mimi turned around to face the board. He was glad they were able to have a smooth conversation. She could still feel her heart beat excitedly minutes after class began. Today's lunch would be a lot more eventful than usual.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Sorry for inconsistent updates, plans change a lot around here** **(ι´Д** **)** **ﾉ** **This is only slightly longer than the last update, but I'm working up to longer chapters I think! Also, that new PV though. Animation is wonderful and I am very excited for when this movie comes out on DVD and Bluray! Rumors of a love triangle have come up, some suspect Tai/Sora/Matt and others think Izzy/Mimi/Joe but either way, it'll be interesting with the high school interactions with the action packed battles (which look hella smooth man like wow). See you next time** **(✿◠‿◠)**


	5. Chapter 5

When the lunch bell rang, Mimi simply turned her desk around while Izzy texted Tai that there was a change of plans and he would not be making it to the roof for lunch today. The two were eating lunch while writing down a list of meals Mimi could make and what they'd require. Occasionally there was laughter, a series of no's, and the rare 'oh yes!' between them.

Tai and Matt were ready to barge into their friend's classroom to drag him to the roof, but stopped quickly when they saw Mimi and Izzy laughing about something they wrote down. Sora was behind them, peeking over their shoulders, "What's happening?" She murmured.

Matt looked back to see Sora and moved over a bit for her to see, "They're laughing and talking about stuff." Sora didn't pay much attention to what she was being told though, she was too busy whipping out her phone to take a quick picture of Mimi and Izzy being cute.

"What the hell are you doing, Sora? What if the flash went off, we could've been caught!" Tai whisper-yelled at his best friend. Matt nodded in agreement, but followed up with, "Send that to me though."

"I'll send it to the both of you. And some others." Sora started sending the photo to the two boys at her sides then to the other girls who weren't able to see this in person. It's not like they knew about Mimi's crush, but they were fans of the thought of Izzy and Mimi dating.

"Yeah us too." Tai saved the photo and started walking to class, "Matt, I'll send it to them." Tai waved to them. Matt waved back and with that, he and Sora decided to take the long way to class just so they could talk.

Meanwhile, Izzy and Mimi had finished their list and were continuing to eat, "This weekend will be fun. At least I won't have to walk so long with all that food since we're meeting at Matt's place."

"That's right, it will be a lot." Izzy said quietly, "If you want, I could help you carry it? You're on the way to Matt's."

Mimi smiled wide, "Your help would be much appreciated."

"Then I'll make sure to leave early on Saturday." Izzy smiled back. The two started wrapping up their bento boxes, stealing glances at one another every once in a while.

Saturday came quickly, but none of the chosen children complained. It was going to be a fun day, full of games, food, and adventure. Izzy left around 10:30, giving a bit of buffer time in case Mimi isn't done yet. He arrived at her house about fifteen minutes later. Her mother answered the door, letting Izzy in without hesitation.

"Izzy, welcome! You're a little earlier than we expected." She started walking to the kitchen while Izzy slipped off his shoes. He went into the kitchen, seeing how Mimi was doing.

"Hey, I'm just finishing this up." Mimi looked to him, "Just take a seat, it takes a little to tie all these bentos up."

"You don't want any help?" Izzy offered. Mimi shook her head.

"I want them done a certain way, it's just easier for me to do it myself." She continued tying the boxes up. He sat at the table, propping his head up. Watching her work so diligently was interesting. It wasn't like when she was working in class. This was a whole different level of focus for her as far as he has seen. Making the perfect knots and bows, it looked like something that came natural to her. He noticed her smile wide and stand up straight, looking proud of all that she did.

"Okay, let's go." Mimi clapped her hands together once, then removing her apron. Izzy stood up and walked over, grabbing two of the stacks of bentos. Mimi grabbed the other two and they were about to head out before Mimi asked, "I should probably bring my digivice, huh?"

"Yeah, that'd be a smart idea. Anything can happen." Izzy laughed slightly. She set down the boxes and went to her room quickly while Izzy slipped on his shoes. He wore his usual casual clothes; jeans, some random shirt from his closet, and tennis shoes. Mimi wore high-waisted shorts, a loose-ish tank top with sandals. Although she wasn't suited for running around playing sports, she could participate in some of the other games.

Mimi quickly returned and they headed out with the food. Izzy had a backpack on, his laptop inside incase something were to happen. Mimi broke the silence, "So, I noticed you observing me tie the bentos up." Her smirk was a sign that she wouldn't be persuaded otherwise.

"Your intense focus to make them perfect was much different than the focused expression you have when you're doing school work." Izzy explained to her, "A whole different side to you. Not the perfection of something, but it seemed more like passion to make it just right."

Her face softened visibly, "Yeah, well, I have a newfound love for cooking. It's different from coordinating colors for an outfit."

He looked to her, smiling at her discovery of something else that makes her happy, "I'm glad you found something new that you enjoy." Izzy noticed her face almost brighten when he told her this.

"Me too, gives me something to do while we're in a time of peace." Mimi kept looking forward.

"But who knows how long that will last." Izzy laughed. Mimi laughed with him.

"Wait so when are you going to wear that outfit I put together?" Mimi started walking backwards in front of him.

"Well, I didn't want to wear it in the digital world. Who knows, maybe the next time we all hang out on a weekend." He shrugged with a small grin.

"The first time you wear it better be when I'm involved." Mimi stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why wouldn't it be, you picked it out and it only seems right." He looked past her for a moment to make sure she wasn't heading for anything that could hurt her, "Hey, turn around."

"Why?" Mimi kept walking backwards.

"A pole is up ahead, I don't want you to get hurt." He spoke quickly since they were only getting closer. She rose a brow questionably, "Mimi really." She stopped in her tracks. Izzy stopped as well.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to grab me if I didn't listen to you." Mimi explained to him, understanding the look he was giving her.

Izzy looked at her curiously, "I didn't know what would be more insulting, not grabbing you to stop you or dropping the food you made. Are you okay?"

Mimi nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine! It's just a little surprising to hear that tone nowadays."

"Oh! I see, it is a little strange." He walked forward. She turned around and walked beside him.

"You weren't wrong, that was a close one. At least if I did hit it, Matt's place is just right here." She pointed to the apartment building they were approaching. The two walked up the stairs, the silence between them was comfortable and not unusual.

The two knocked on the door, TK answering it and letting them in. No one had bothered to take off their shoes, they were leaving shortly.

Once everyone was there, they were quick to enter the digital world. Izzy had set up a place for Gennai to send the digimon to meet them at. When they arrived, the main digidestined remembered the small island as the place they parted for what seemed to be for good at the time. The digimon ran to them excitedly, each hugging and talking with their respected partner.

Sora put down the blanket and Mimi unpacked the bentos, handing everyone their special box. Kari poured drinks for everyone and TK set up the games.

After eating, they all decided to play a game of soccer. Tai and Matt were captains, playing Rock Paper Scissors for the first choice. Each player also has their digimon on the same team. Matt won, picking his first teammate, "Sora."

"Ken." Tai glanced to Matt who scowled back at him.

"Izzy." Matt continued. Izzy could make a good strategy for them and that's what Matt needed.

"Okay, I'll go with Kari." Tai pointed to his little sister who gladly joined him.

"TK." Matt clapped his hands together.

"About time..." TK muttered while joining Matt's side.

"Davis." Tai shrugged slightly. Davis jogged over happily, but the happiness was killed when Tai said, "Oh Matt we put the love birds on different teams, they will both be useless."

"Sorry TK, you better listen to me and my orders. Mimi, you're up." Matt motioned Mimi over.

"Not the best choice Matt, Mimi is wearing sandals today." Izzy pointed out with a smile.

"Oh like that's the big problem here." Mimi playfully pushed him to the side.

"So there's a problem here?" Izzy asked her while Joe joined Tai next.

"Yes it's that I don't get to kick your ass in soccer." Mimi smirked. Cody joined their team and Yolei complained to Ken how she was picked last.

"Like you could, I have played soccer before. Have you?" Izzy pointed out to her.

"Touché. You got me there. We'll see if your experience gets us the victory." Mimi left him to join their circle. Izzy followed, slightly confused if they were just flirting or not.

"Okay Izzy. Lead us to victory." Matt looked to Izzy.

"Well, TK should be goalie since he can jump and has good hand eye coordination due to playing basketball." Izzy kept strategizing with his team, coming up with a good enough plan.

While their team lost by a point, Mimi was still impressed at how well they did.

"Mimi?" Palmon called, "What're you thinking about?" Palmon sat next to her on the blanket.

"Palmon, I can tell you who I like and you wouldn't say word." Mimi's expression got brighter, "I like Izzy, and I think he was really cool when we played soccer."

"Oh! Izzy huh? I think he likes you too." Palmon nodded to her best friend, "He talks to you much differently than he used to."

"Yeah, maybe." Mimi nodded, "That would be nice."

Suddenly, TK called everyone over. He started everything with, "Pick a partner, people with people and digimon with digimon. The digimon didn't have to partner up according to people, like if Kari and I partner up, Gatomon and Patamon are not required to be partners."

"Hey Izzy, let's partner up." Mimi nudged him lightly.

"Sounds like a plan." He lent his arm for her to hook onto. Mimi gladly hooked arms with him.

The teams ended up being Mimi/Izzy, Joe/Cody, Tai/Matt, Ken/Davis, Sora/Yolei, TK/Kari, Palmon/Piyomon, Hawkmon/Armadillomon, Agumon/Tentomon, Gabumon/Patamon, Gomamon/Gatomon, and V-Mon/Wormmon. They played a balloon popping game where one player stood to the side and the other runs to get a balloon and hugs their partner to pop it. The laughter of going back and forth, falling, yelling curse words when dropping the balloon, and the cheering filled the peaceful silence in the digital world. Of course, in the end, all the digimon ended up getting higher scores, using attacks and Palmon actually digivolving when Mimi jokingly suggested it.

After a few various games, everyone was left to do whatever they wanted before the last game. Mimi and Palmon sat by the water, enjoying the breeze and the nice warmth from the sun. Izzy was on his laptop, typing away for whatever reason, Tentomon protecting him secretly, not wanting curious children to see Izzy's note despite many of them already knowing about his crush. This love letter had been in production for close to two weeks. So much to be said, but Izzy didn't want this to be a ten page essay. Just seeing how peaceful Mimi was by the water gave him inspiration to continue. She had put her hair up into a bun, some hairs escaping easily and hanging calmly. The way those strands blew when the breeze came around was just breathtaking to him. At this point, he was just watching Mimi talk with Palmon, seeing her smile and laugh every so often. Izzy saved his progress and closed his laptop. He had set the laptop next to him and laid down himself, "Tentomon, do me a favor."

"What is it?" Tentomon asked him.

"Make sure that, if I start sleep talking, you wake me up. What I'll dream about is uncertain but if it's about her, I don't want to say something I wouldn't say out loud." Izzy spoke in a low voice, making sure no one else would be able to listen in.

"Yes, I can do that." Tentomon nodded. He was determined to sit quietly with his friend, until he got bored and ended up falling asleep as well.

Curious to why Izzy was laying down, Mimi decided she'd check in, make sure he was alive. Palmon followed her happily, also curious as to what the two were up to. Mimi giggled lightly when she saw Izzy sleeping on the ground, looking obviously tired and slightly uncomfortable. Mimi sat by his head and carefully lifted it onto her lap. His visible discomfort faded. Mimi whispered to Palmon to get a marker from TK. Palmon winked and ran to TK immediately.

While she was gone, Mimi propped her upper body up with her arms, looking at the clouds until she heard talking.

"What else should I write for her..." A voice murmured, "I want to make this something special. She deserves this." Mimi looked down to Izzy, his thinking face on, but he was still asleep as far as she could tell, "Mimi likes gushy stuff sometimes but that isn't me." Mimi's face got red quickly. His mumbles became inaudible. Palmon returned with a green marker, handing it to Mimi.

Mimi began drawing and writing all over his face, things such as 'Mimi has done this' with a heart at the end, a little drawing of Palmon on one cheek, a picture of Tentomon on the other, and flowers all over. Izzy didn't wake up though. He eventually turned to his side, a small smile on his face. Mimi slowly put her fingers through his hair, almost like a massage for his scalp. Izzy almost moved into her hand. Mimi stopped after a little bit, leaving her hand on his head. Suddenly Izzy's hand moved and rested on her own. She only smiled. They stayed like that for a while until Izzy woke up, moved his hand, sat up and looked rather embarrassed to see Mimi.

"Hey, I didn't say anything in my sleep did I?" Izzy asked her quietly, his voice a little raspy since he barely woke up. His hair was messy and he was squinting under the sunlight.

"No, not that I could hear." Mimi lied to him. It's not that she wanted to, but he might not have wanted anyone to hear him talk in his sleep.

"Okay. Was that your hand on my head?" He rubbed his hair, unaware of how untidy it appeared.

"Yes, I was rubbing your head, you liked it. Then you put your hand on mine for a bit before waking up." Mimi explained to him.

"Ah." Izzy smiled ever so slightly. Mimi smiled back to him. There was yelling around them all of a sudden. Not screams of panic, though. Rather, calling everyone to TK while he sat with a flip flop in front of him. Patamon lead a parade of all the digimon towards the water, suggesting they swim while their human counterparts played a little game.

"What's the game now?" Davis had asked TK, not understanding why a random flip flop had been put out in front of him.

"We will be playing a little game called Paranoia." TK smirked to everyone, "Sit in a circle, by whoever you'd like." Everyone began sitting in a circle at random places. To TK's right was Tai, followed by Joe, Cody, Yolei, Matt, Izzy, Ken, Sora, Mimi, Kari, then Davis back to TK.

"Wait, Izzy, what's up with your face?" Tai burst out into laughter.

"Hm?" Izzy rose a brow. Mimi snickered to herself when she took a picture of him on her phone, then showing Izzy his silly face.

"Thanks Mimi." Izzy rolled his eyes at her with a smile.

"So, TK, how do we play?" Sora stopped the playful banter before it got hostile from teasing.

"Here's how you play." TK Took the flip flop into his hand, "Whoever goes first whispers a question to the person to their right. The person on the right answers the question out loud to the group. The trick is that no one else in the circle knows what the question was. Then, someone throws the flip flop into the air. If it lands face up then the asker must tell the question to the group. If the flip flop lands face down, the asker says nothing. The most fun questions are when you ask them to pick someone in the group. Shall we begin?"

"Who is going first?" Tai looked to TK.

"How about the person who won the last game." Izzy shrugged. The group agreed, which meant that Yolei would ask the first question.

Yolei whispered to Matt, "If you wanted one person in the group to get caught in a tragic accident with no chance of fully recovering, who would you want it to be?"

Matt thought a moment, knowing that if the flip flop were face up, the person he chooses might get mad. Finally, he answered, "Davis."

Davis grabbed the sandal immediately and tossed it into the air. It landed face down. Davis cursed under his breath, not being able to know what the question was. The game moved on, Matt asking Izzy a question under his breath, "Within this group, who do you believe is the most persuasive?"

Izzy was quick to answer, knowing exactly who it was in their group, "Definitely Mimi."

Mimi reached for the flip flop and threw it up into the air. When it landed, Mimi felt victorious to see it was face up. Matt repeated the question to the group who began laughing intensely because they agreed wholeheartedly.

"I don't blame him, I managed to get him to buy a whole outfit recently." Mimi giggled to everyone. This made them laugh harder, knowing that Mimi has a tendency to get what she wants.

"Moving on!" Izzy said after calming down. He muttered to Ken in a sketchy manner, "Who do you believe is the smartest in the group?"

"Me." Ken laughed slightly. He flipped the shoe into the air, it landing face down. The group groaned, curious as to why Ken chose himself.

Ken asked Sora in a quiet voice if she thought her soulmate was within their group to which she said aloud to the people around her, "Yes." Yolei decided to flip the shoe and when it finally settled, it was face up. Ken relayed the question to everyone. They all oo'd and looked to one another.

Now it was time for Sora to ask a question. With Mimi as her victim, she asked her, "If you had to date anyone in our group despite their current romantic relationships, who would you date?"

Mimi rolled her eyes at what Sora asked, knowing what Sora was hoping would occur. Reluctantly, Mimi answered honestly, "Izzy. No questions asked."

Izzy took the flip flop and tossed it up. When it came down, it was face up. Mimi's eyes widened and her heart began pumping very fast. There was a 50% chance of this happening and it happened. Mimi looked at Izzy, who was looking back at her. Sora repeated her question to the group who all gasped and shifted their eyes between the two of them, aware of how the two feel towards another. Izzy's face flushed. Mimi avoided eye contact but was smiling.

"Wanna talk about this later?" Izzy offered her from across the circle.

Mimi looked to him, his expression unreadable. Her face red from embarrassment and anger, Mimi simply stood and walked away. She was angry about the way he said it and how his usual, simple to read facial expression was suddenly hiding the words he wasn't saying out loud. She heard footsteps behind her, running at her. Mimi turned to see Izzy's panicked face before he crashed into her.

She was quick to stand and was going to walk away before Izzy asked, "Why me? Why'd you say my name out of everyone we have here?" When she looked back to him, Izzy was standing, hunched over a bit, but standing while panting from the running he did.

"If it wasn't obvious, I like you." Mimi crossed her arms, "And if you don't feel the same, that's fine."

"Why would you think that? I thought my crush on you was fairly obvious as well." Izzy straightened up, "I've liked you for so long. On and off for years. Ever since our first visit to this world. When I thought I was over it, over you, it'd just happen again. I never wanted to admit I like you, but it was so obvious! Your name would bounce around in my head at night when you lived in America because I was worried about how this are going for you over there, afraid we'd never meet in person again because I like you a lot and some reason I couldn't let it go for whatever reason. I don't know what I did to offend you back there, but I'm sorry."

Mimi took all of this in before responding. She was looking down at her feet, fists clenched. Suddenly, Izzy noticed them let go and looked to Mimi's face, "I may have only discovered my crush on you recently, but I have a feeling it's been here for awhile. And don't worry about what happened, I just did something out of anger. I'm fine now."

"I'm glad we sorted this out." Izzy relaxed and let out a long sigh, "So, would you like to...date? I don't really know how to ask these kinds of things." He laughed awkwardly, trying to keep the atmosphere light.

"Of course." Mimi nodded to him. They stood there together for a moment before returning to the game that brought them together.

* * *

 **A/N: This won't be the end, I wasn't really planning this to happen** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **I used a coin flip for each question they asked because I didn't want to plan something that you wouldn't plan when you actually played! I almost didn't want to reveal the questions asked so you, the reader, could also remain curious as to what it was that they asked, but I'm not going to torture you like that! The confessions were a sudden thing, I'll be honest, but I have some events here and there I'd like to do** **(─‿‿─)** **Stay tuned I suppose!**


	6. Fill in

**Hey guys! So sorry this isn't an actual chapter. I just wanted to let you know I am writing, but I am having a bit of issues balancing writing and school work since the year has started recently. College level courses in high school are not easy to take in! I will try to write a bit faster, but please understand that the chapters will be coming in pretty late ^^' Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 6

Dating was fairly new to both Izzy and Mimi. She was okay with initiating the hand holding or the hugs, and he was glad she did because otherwise he wouldn't have known when it'd be okay despite knowing her for so long.

A few weeks had passed and their classmates were aware of the new relationship that developed in the room. Mimi's wallpaper on her phone was Izzy's face when she had drawn on it at the picnic party, and that was the first clue. The next was people seeing Mimi cling to Izzy's arm, complaining about the tests they were to be taking soon, asking Izzy to come over and help her prepare with her weaker subjects, offering to help his English in return. Another clue was when they'd randomly start speaking English during lunch, and when they switched back to Japanese, Izzy would sometimes say, "So you got uncomfortable speaking Japanese again, huh?" And the final hint that lead to the discovery was them holding hands walking to and from school. Izzy and Mimi weren't necessarily hiding their relationship, but they weren't planning to yell about it across the school. The two looked very happy when speaking together and no one really bothered to interrupt them. Sure, sometimes Izzy and Mimi would be teased during their physical education class, but it was all harmless.

Classes were beginning to talk about attractions for their cultural festival. Mimi was the first to suggest an idea, saying, "We could do a cafe, but students can put on live performances for the customers. Singing, dancing, acting, anything to entertain. We could even make a class music video to play at certain hours exclusively. The class video could be a funny, playful video displaying the nature of our class. Izzy can edit."

"What'd make that better is if it were all candid. Like record each other in class sometimes, the interactions, play fights, all of that stuff. We can email or text the footage to Izzy who can pick bits and pieces to put into a video with a song the class agrees on." Sakura added to Mimi's suggestion.

"No staging!" A boy named Kai made sure to tell the class.

"And not just Izzy and Mimi being all lovey dovey." Ana snickered.

"I'm okay with editing it all if you guys are up for it." Izzy told everyone. Mimi was playing with one of his hands with a small smile while everyone thought it over.

When voting came, the entertainment cafe with the exclusive class video was the winner.

The students were quick to find opportunities to take videos. Whether it be at lunch or secretly in class when someone was sleeping, they were trying their hardest to record their classmates and their silly antics. Little play fights at lunch, throwing balls of paper at sleeping students, Mimi's complaints to Izzy about tests, some students doing karaoke after school, footage showing their class's fun side. Izzy was constantly flooded with emails, spending his weekends going through their videos they sent him, Mimi coming over sometimes to help him choose which clips to put into the big video. Other times when she was over, Mimi would sing the songs she was willing to perform. There was a fair number of them seeing as some students would rather be servers than entertainment. Izzy didn't mind the noise, her constant singing was nice to have while he chose clips to use in the video. He smiled while she fixed how the notes sounded, finding ways not to strain her voice.

"Was I flat?" She asked Izzy, thinking of what else could be wrong.

"I don't think so, but I'm not the best person to be asking about those things." Izzy laughed slightly while saving a video of Mimi clinging on his arm in a hallway and he looking to her with a grin.

Mimi sighed and laid back on Izzy's bed, "That's true, but I'd rather just sing around you right now. I don't want to have to worry about anyone else's opinion."

Izzy spun around his chair to face her, "You sound great right now, why push it anymore for today?" He was leaning on his propped up arm.

"It has to be perfect." Mimi gently smiled while flipping through CDs.

"Mimi," Izzy got her attention, "It sounds perfect to me. Really, I don't want you to lose your voice from singing so much." He turned back to his computer, "Who else will I talk to?"

"We can write notes if that ever happens." Mimi giggled, "Okay, I should be getting home anyway. I'll see you tomorrow." She got up from his bed and kissed Izzy's cheek.

"See you tomorrow." He stood and hugged her, Mimi deciding she didn't want to let go, "Know what, I'll walk you."

"I still don't want to let go." Her voice was muffled.

"Let's go." He laughed, trying to walk around while she hung on his neck. He opened his bedroom door with a struggle, holding her school bag that he put her things into while she continued to hug him. Izzy's mother caught sight of the two and giggled quietly to herself. Mimi finally let go when they got to the front door, which, to her dismay, was only a few steps from Izzy's door.

"Goodbye Mrs. Izumi, I'll see you tomorrow." Mimi called out.

"See you tomorrow, Mimi. Izzy, are you walking her home?" Mrs. Izumi asked her son curiously.

Izzy slipped on his shoes, "Yes, mom. I'll be home soon." The two exited the apartment. Mimi locked her arm with Izzy's, asking how close he is to finishing the video.

"I have a few more seconds to fill. It'll be a nice video. You think I should make copies for everyone in class to have?"

Mimi thought for a split second before replying, "I say you ask people to write their names on a piece of paper and have a small fee for the making of the copy, that way you don't have a bunch of extra copies if not many people were interested in having one."

Izzy nodded, "Good point. That sounds better. Making copies could take a bit of money, but I think the fee should cover it."

"Where would you be if you didn't have me to help with these decisions?" Mimi unhooked their arms and shifted to holding hands.

"Asking someone like Tai for his opinion." Izzy chuckled for a moment. Mimi giggled with him.

"I know business." Mimi pointed out.

"Very true." Izzy agreed.

Mimi sighed when they arrived at her apartment building, "Going home is always a drag." She pouted.

"I know, but we have tomorrow to look forward to." Izzy tried to cheer her up. Mimi smiled to him, admiring how positive he was about their partings because he often looked towards tomorrow. He walked her to her door, Mimi kissing his cheek before he left. They hugged for a few moments, then he was gone.

For their cafe, there was no set dress code. Waitresses stuck to a black dress and waiters were in suits, cooks wearing aprons, but performers wore what they wanted. Izzy also wore what he'd like since he was really there just to project the video and occasionally going out to hand out flyers. Mimi insisted he wear the outfit she chose for him, to which he agreed since she seemed so excited about the possibility.

Their group of friends were aware of the video times, planning to show up to at least one of the showings. Around 1 was when Tai, Sora, and Matt had planned to take their breaks and go to the 1:15 video show. Mimi and Izzy weren't surprised when Tai showed up to the door, demanding the two hosts outside to find a table set for ten. They were panicking, asking waiters and waitresses if there was a table that big.

"Don't worry about it, they can just stand in the back, they're only here for the video." Izzy told his peers. They sighed with relief that they wouldn't have to inconvenience the present guests trying to get a table together.

"You guys knew to ask if you could just step in." Izzy shook his head as they entered the room.

"Well, what if we were hungry, we're spending close to 10 minutes in here!" Tai replied loudly, per usual. This caused the group to laugh together.

Mimi spoke up, "You came right on time. Izzy, it's time for the video." She urged him to go up to the projector and introduce the video.

He went up there quickly, dragging the video onto the screen from his laptop. Upon hitting fullscreen, Izzy approached the mic, "Hello everyone. Our class has provided a video that will only be shown at special times. This video is meant to showcase our wonderful class and how close we've all become. You'll get to see funny moments, happy, and even a few romantic scenes here and there. I now present, the Class Video." He hit play and a song began playing, the screen showing someone fumble a camera as they recorded a play fight in the classroom for food.

Once it ended, Mimi was preparing to perform one more time before she and Izzy got a break. He got everything situated and on her cue, played her music. She sang beautifully, becoming a fan favorite seeing as they had more guests around her performance times. Izzy would just stand silently in the back, leaning against the wall with crossed arms and a smile as Mimi sang passionately. He found that when she's passionate about something, she very rarely makes mistakes unless she were to overthink it, much like most people.

Mimi took a bow and that marked the end of her performances for the next two hours. The ten digidestined in the back were cheering obnoxiously loud and not taking into the consideration of the other guests. That resulted in the ten being kicked out of the cafe and not being permitted to return.

"That's a drag." Tai stuck his tongue out and lead the group through the halls.

Mimi shook her head, "It's suppose to be a peaceful cafe where you get some entertainment. Not a concert."

"You could call it a concert with all the fanboys that came to watch you sing. They didn't even order anything, they watched and left." Sora laughed a bit awkwardly, unsure if Mimi was aware of these things.

"Izzy can beat them up and keep them away from me." Mimi responded jokingly, locking arms with her 'bodyguard' of sorts. Izzy simply smiled and shook his head. Eventually, the group got separated, everyone getting distracted by various attractions around them.

Mimi dragged Izzy around everywhere, pulling his arm in the direction she desired to go in. He didn't mind, he really only wanted to go around with Mimi in their free time since they usually go around with their group on a regular basis. They ended up holding hands and trying foods from different cafes around the school.

"I don't think we'll find them before our break is over." Mimi sighed to him, "But, it's not bad getting to go around the cultural festival with your boyfriend." She grinned widely at him.

"You're very cheerful over losing our friends." He laughed, "But I'm glad I get to spend some time with you now. I'm sure everyone will be waiting to dance with the queen of the cafe at the ending ceremony."

Mimi pouted, "I don't want to be rude to anyone who asks, but I just want to dance with you. You'll look all cute, it'll be fun."

"I'll be wearing exactly this." Izzy laughed to her. She gave him a look, "I understand, you're proud of picking out this outfit."

"I really am. You're still you while wearing that and that's better than any other outfit I could've created." They sat outside on a bench, Mimi leaning on Izzy, "I'm really tired. Can I nap on you for the rest of our break?"

"Yeah, sure." Izzy nodded. She closed her eyes and breathed softly. He smiled at her slightly and let her sleep while he played with his phone. The sounds of people talking and laughing filled the silence, yet he wouldn't have felt too uncomfortable if it were silent. Mimi was able to sleep peacefully for the remaining time of their break and that's all he had cared about. Strangely enough, he didn't even become anxious to the occasional stare at the two of them. It was as if her confidence had rubbed off on him.

The rest of the day was tiring, handling the customers and getting the performances to run smoothly. Then the clean up felt like the worst part once the last few customers left. The class worked together to tidy things up as quickly as possible, just wanting to attend the ending ceremony and go home. They worked efficiently and soon enough it was all over with.

The night, for Izzy and Mimi, was full of interruptions. Many came up to speak with Mimi and inconvenient times, leaving Izzy standing with them awkwardly as Mimi tried to rush the conversation. Other times, other students would tell Izzy how good of an editing job he did and asked if he could make videos for them. Once they were finally left alone however, it was rather romantic. The quiet snarky comments from Mimi and the quick replies of Izzy made the two laugh and chuckle often. To them, it didn't matter that they were stopped so frequently. They had that moment and it was wonderful.

The night ended and Izzy offered to walk Mimi home, "You don't need to."

"That may be the case, but I would love to walk you home." Their hands locked and he carried her bag along with his own.

Her cheeks puffed out and Izzy couldn't help but laugh at her behavior. She was quick to turn her head to him, "What's so funny?"

"I wouldn't describe the situation as funny, more like adorable." Izzy admitted. Her cheeks for once flushed, "Mimi, there is no escaping the opinions of everyone. You're especially adorable when you act this way."

"I don't you would've said that a few years ago." Mimi smirked to him. He rolled his eyes playfully, "The nerd holding my hand right now I don't think would've taken such initiative in telling me these things daily."

"Perhaps not, but this nerd certainly would think about it." He looked forward, his face turning a light shade of pink, "The _princess_ at my side right now probably wouldn't have even thought about dating such a close friend back then."

"Yes she would!" Mimi exclaimed. She realized her outburst immediately and scoffed, "I mean...um… I didn't realize my feelings then but...uh..." She looked for the words but couldn't find a single phrase that could put together how she felt.

Izzy gave her a soft smile and brought their connected hands up, kissing the back of her hand, "I understand." When she looked at him, he was looking at her. They shared a smile and continued walking home in a comfortable quiet evening.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, my winter break has begun and I am left with no school responsibilities for a little bit! I am trying to take this time to write as much as possible and hope that I pump out some good material! I had started this chapter quite a few months ago, but with the free time I was given, I finished it for all of you who are keeping up with this** (▰˘◡˘▰) **Thank you to all of those who left encouraging reviews during this small hiatus. I appreciate the time you all take into reviewing my story. Again, thank you, and until next time!** (~￣▽￣)~


	8. Bonus Chapter

_A small look into Kari and TK's little separate world of a different school_

"You know," began Yolei, "I don't think you and TK have made it obvious enough to the people at your school that you're an exclusive item!" She huffed at her close friend who just smiled a little. Despite Yolei being in high school now, the two made time to see each other after school.

"There isn't much to be made obvious. One date doesn't make things serious." Although seemingly calm about this, Kari felt deep down that she wanted more.

"What are you saying? You sound like it isn't a big deal? After liking each other after who knows how long, you finally go out and have a great time without us, but you aren't concerned about the girls who still fawn over him constantly because the only other people who know you guys had a date are Davis and Cody? Do you really not feel jealous?"

Kari thinned her lips before sighing, "Of course I am, but this is kind of a delicate situation."

"Just because you're best friends?"

"You put it so lightly. That friendship has years, almost a decade, of history. What if I'm the only one wanting to make this a romantic relationship?" Kari looked at the ice cream in her hand undesirably. It didn't look as appealing.

"And what if you aren't, you're simply going to stand by and let girls walk over to him and flirt as if you two don't have a single drop of interest for one another?" Yolei certainly knew how to convince Kari to take risks, but this wasn't one to Yolei. It seemed rather obvious that TK wouldn't have asked her out if he didn't want to be romantically involved.

"Okay, I'll talk to him and figure it out." Kari looked to Yolei with determination but she was anxious simply thinking about it. What would she say? How would he feel about it?

These questions echoed in her head for the longest time. Through the night, her bike ride to school, and during the school day. Seeing as Yolei refused to walk with her until Kari said something, she was forced to ask TK if they could walk home together.

"Of course! I thought you and Yolei walk together on this day of the week, though." TK tilted his head at her.

"She has a club meeting." Kari lied. Her smile was genuine, though.

"Okay. Well, it'll be nice to walk with you today instead of playing basketball with Davis." TK made a face jokingly, causing her to laugh.

Seeing him wait for her by the gate made her heart speed up. He himself looked a little nervous. A girl from their class talked to him, but he quickly lost that kind focus on her upon seeing Kari walk with her bike toward them.

"Sorry, gotta go." TK walked around her to meet Kari in the middle. They smiled at one another and just talked about school.

It came to the point where they would be taking separate paths and they were stopped there without a single word between them. Kari finally spoke, "So, what are we doing now..?"

"I guess...parting ways." TK frowned slightly.

"That's not what I'm talking about." She looked to him, "I mean...what are we doing now that we've gone on a date?"

He stared blankly at her before chuckling and walking forward to hug her, "Is this why you've been a little distant? We will do whatever you feel we should do because I will be happy with whichever you are okay with."

"I want to be with you." Kari smiled sweetly to him.

"I feel the same. Meet here tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah. Have a nice walk home."

"You too." TK let her go.

"Would you really have been happy if I said we were better off friends?"

"Only in front of you. But I knew it wouldn't be that way somehow." He gave her a smile and Kari rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Cheesy. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved to him.

"Bye." He waved back and the two parted ways, feeling as if couldn't have gone better.

Of course, seeing each other at school felt weird as a couple. The two weren't sure if they should hold hands or establish that they're dating to their respective friends. Ultimately it was Kari who took initiative, taking his hand in hers as the entered the school. TK, while slightly surprised, didn't show a reaction to this other than a simple smile. She, on the other hand, was extremely flustered.

There were wide eyes as the two walked amongst the crowd. Sure, seeing this revelation had ultimately been foreseen, but witnessing such a thing felt unreal to their peers.

TK put on a cool front because it humored him to see his somewhat reserved girlfriend get red when they barely touch or how she tries her best to show restraint when she wants to hold his hand. He would never let her see him when they part ways in the hall, hand over his thumping heart and turning red immediately. His basketball friends found her power over him hysterical, making little comments on how whipped he was to which he never replied to because it was true. Kari may not know it, but he very much feels under her control at just one glance.

* * *

 **I feel so bad (¤□¤) I have not updated in six months. And this is such a short update too... I finished this school year off strong but I was so frustrated I couldn't find time to write! My love for EXO has grown too strong I think, I find myself too invested in them when I could easily be writing -.- They had a comeback recently and I have been dead for a little while but I intend on writing more! Thank you for reading and sticking around. I am truly sorry for leaving this on hold for so long and that this chapter isn't Koumi ×^×**


	9. Chapter 7

The two were notorious for light arguments over the smallest details. Both don't like to admit they're wrong and yet, one always does in the end.

"Izzy, you can't expect me to know these kinds of things so easily." She furrowed her brows, craning her neck up ever so slightly to look him in the eyes, "Quite honestly, it's ridiculous that you would assume that. You know I'm not tech savvy like you."

He avoided eye contact, "I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to give you more credit I suppose."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mimi stomped a foot lightly.

"That I think you deserve a little more recognition. You're smart, your grades are proof enough, yet you're still thought to be some ditzy kid." He looked her hard in the eyes, "So I am sorry for getting frustrated with you. It is my fault we're arguing."

Mimi's balled up fists unclenched as she heard him speak. She pressed her lips into a fine line and looked down, "Thanks…" she mumbled, "I'm sorry too."

Izzy put a hand on her shoulder, "You don't need to apologize. Let's go home." He turned to walk off, but she didn't move. Izzy turned around to find her motionless, still looking down, "Mimi?"

"I love you." She said boldly, "It's okay if you don't love me yet. I just want to tell you how I feel."

Izzy's eyes went wide. How was he supposed to reply to this kind of confession? Sure, Mimi is his girlfriend, he likes her so much, but is this feeling love? She just smiled and hooked arms with him, talking about what her friends had been worrying about and he nodded aimlessly.

They got to her door, Mimi attempting to act as if she hadn't just confessed her love and Izzy trying to form some kind of answer. Before she could walk away, Izzy blurted out, "I think loving a person takes time."

"Huh?"

"Loving a person takes time. I love you as a friend for sure. I just can't figure out if the feelings I have for you are at that level...yet. So...I'm sorry I can't return it at this moment. I really need to think about this."

Mimi frowned. Just as she was beginning to really feel like she hadn't said it, he addressed it, "Okay." She managed a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you…" He waved.

In the safety of her room she collapsed on her bed feeling rejected. Somehow that hurt more than she expected it to. Her head just kept repeating, "What is there to think about? He either loves me or he doesn't."

She stayed up for hours because of her active mind. What if it was too early to say it. What if this ruined things. Will he really not say it until he truly feels it?

"Idiot…" she thought to herself, "You could've just...said it anyway." She shook that thought away, reminding herself that she told him it's okay to not love her yet. Did she fall in love too easily? Why did it hurt that he said loving someone takes time? Had they not known each other long enough? No, that's not right, he said he loved her as a friend. Maybe they weren't together long enough to love. At what point does a couple say I love you? These kinds of questions echoed through the night. The last she had looked at her clock it read ten in the evening. It was currently four in the morning. Squeezing her eyes shut, she forced her mind to settle just long enough to fall asleep.

Her alarm didn't wake her that morning. Her mother came in when it seemed a bit too close to the time Mimi usually left, "Mimi, it's time to get up!" She sang.

Mimi sat up, letting the hair fall in front of her face. She put a hand on her head and sighed, "Mom?"

"What's wrong?" She tilted her head questioningly.

"Could I stay home? I didn't get a lot of sleep and just feel...bad."

"Sure, sweetie, as long as you feel better soon. Go back to sleep." Her mother closed the door once again and Mimi sent a quick text to Izzy, telling him she wouldn't be attending school for the day and to just go straight to school.

 _"Do you need anything? I can bring something over after school."_

"Just my homework! And notes too if we take any, which is probably a guarantee."

 _"Consider it done."_

Izzy couldn't help but feel worse. He wasn't sure if he loved her and now she was sick. If she was truly sick, he wasn't quite sure of, but he told himself she must be if she isn't attending. He took double the notes and was sure to get extra copies of the homework for her. After dropping it off, he went to a park to meet with Tai.

"Just us then?" Izzy rose a brow.

"Matt has band practice. Joe, well, is in college. TK and Kari have already made plans. Yolei is working, Cody has kendo, Davis and Ken have their own soccer practice, Sora is working on a sewing project."

"Mimi is sick." Izzy added.

"I was wondering how you were free today. I was ready to ask some other soccer guys to help me practice."

"Why didn't you?" Izzy asked with a slight laugh.

"Because I also wanted to plan a digital world trip!" Tai exclaimed happily, "Go exploring, rough it for awhile this upcoming break."

Izzy shook his head with a grin, "We did enough roughing it for a lifetime."

"In reality it was like ten minutes!! Maybe 20!"

"Yeah, and the few days we left were years in the digital world. We were in there for maybe a year digital world time. I don't know if anyone else is up for it."

"C'mon, it'll be fun! You know it. Help me get everyone on board, at least the first generation."

"No guarantees, but I'll try." Izzy laughed. The two sat in comfortable silence, looking at the people who walked by. He couldn't help but notice the couples who held hands and seemed so enthralled by the other. Was that love? How can he distinguish the difference if he never romantically loved someone, as far as he knows.

Suddenly, Tai broke the silence, "Ah, those kids are here." When Izzy looked over to where Tai was squinting, he noticed the youngest of the first generation, walking side by side as they enjoyed some ice cream in cups.

"How are those two doing?" Izzy asked Tai with no particular tone. He watched the two giggle and tease one another with a bit of a smile.

"I would assume well seeing as they're getting ice cream together. Kari doesn't like to talk about it, she gets too shy. When I asked if she loved him, she laughed saying there was never a time she didn't. Then I asked if he knew and it was obvious he did not." Tai summarized all he knew about the two young digidestined. Izzy nodded at this information.

"Mimi told me she loved me yesterday."

Tai looked to him eager eyes, asking for more details on the matter. Izzy remained silent before Tai forced himself to speak, "And??"

"And nothing. I didn't reply because I don't know what it feels like to be in love with someone. It makes me so nervous that I can't even force myself to say it just out of kindness." He sighed and threw his head back, "Now I think she's hurt and hiding it with trivial things."

"Then tell her that."

"Why?" Izzy asked with bewilderment.

"Dude, Mimi oozes love for practically everything and everyone. She's probably the only one who could describe to you what love is."

"What about you?" Izzy rose a brow.

"What about me?" Tai made a face.

"Didn't you love Sora back then?"

Tai laughed nervously, "Ahh what are you talking about?? Where'd you get that silly idea? Sora is my best friend." Izzy gave him a look, seeing through Tai's ridiculous attempts to hide the previous affection towards Sora. Tai sighed, looking forward as he spoke, "I did. The only reason I call it love is because I feel like that's the only way to describe it. I don't regret it. I'm simply glad I can call it that. Iz, love isn't something you can identify so easily. You are so quick to overthink it all, I honestly thought you'd say it first."

"I thought that too at first. Feelings are just so intricate, a dangerous territory to explore. I know she means so much more to me than I realize, the thought of me upsetting her over this pains me. I just don't know if what I feel is truly love."

Tai shook his head and let out a sigh, "You are overthinking this. So much. I can't tell you what you feel, but I can say this; logic doesn't control love. All logic is forgotten and you'll only want to do the most for her."

With that in mind, Izzy parted ways with Tai with certainty that he does love Mimi. The only problem was that she wasn't responding to his texts of an offer to hang out after school the next day. He figured she may be sleeping, but a terrible feeling came over him when there was still nothing in the morning.

She wasn't at school, so he made the decision to deliver her work after school. At her door, he was met with the confused face of Mimi's mother who said Mimi had gone to spend the night with Sora. After calling her, all he knew was that Sora and Mimi hadn't spoken the day before.

With the gut feeling still bothering his attempts at positive thoughts, he eyes his laptop. With furrowed brows, he opens it, immediately getting to work on possible places she ran off to, the most obvious being the digital world. He furiously typed an email, well aware that she may just ignore it. He gave her an ultimatum he truly didn't want to give. His letter may have been harsh, but he was truly concerned about her safety.

 _Mimi_

 _I know you've run off someplace and I'm sure you won't reply to this. If this is because of me, tell me. Stop reacting to these situations like this. Either you return to class tomorrow or I will come find you myself. By myself. What we need to talk about isn't something we should discuss before our friends._

 _With love,_

 _Izzy_

 **Author's note:** _Hello!! I am incredibly sorry for this extremely late update! I finished this chapter a few days ago. I also apologize if the formatting is awkward, I'm uploading from the mobile app for a change '. I can't promise a set date or time frame for the next update because a lot is about to occur in my life, but I am motivated to give this story depth and to complete it! Just expect a few filler chapters in the future. Thank you for reading!!_


End file.
